Inferno (Season 2)
→TBA →TBA *The theme song for this season changes to The Wicked by Blue Saraceno. *The ramnifications of the major character death from Season 1 are explored in this season and thus we see the way several characters deal with the monumental loss. *The season 2 premiere: Arabella will take place "not too long" after the events of Don't Fear The Reaper. *Furthermore, the Underworld from Greek Mythology will be explored during the course of this season. **So expect to see The River of Lost Souls, Cerberus and more aspects of Greek Mythology to be entwined into this particular arc. *The Yukki-Onna will serve as the season's big bad. Her identity will be revealed to the gang in the the episode Mother Knows Best. However, she may not be the only villain for this arc in the series and it could end up being a triquetra of bad-ass femme fatales in the end. *Moreover, Elizabeth and Nicholas will be a big part of the second season. *We will also see the introduction of Sophia's grandparents Isabel Romanoff and Vlad Drăculea respectively. *Pandora's Box will play a big role in this season and will be the reason for some of the villains that emerge in on Inferno's spinn-off series Bloodlines in its second season. *With the season's slogan being “Embrace the Darkness!” a big plot point will be whether or not Sophia succumbs to her chrone side and goes dark. if so, just how dark she will get and perhaps be too far gone to be saved. ;) *The last two episodes of season 2 (The Devil Inside Me and Lucifer Rising) will be used to set the next big bad which is Lucifer (played by Matt Smith). *Ryan Rottman who first appears in Season 1 as the mysterious Alexander on a recurring capacity has been upgraded to the main cast for this season with more will be learned about his backstory. Casting Update: The following list of actors/actresses have been cast in the upcoming episodes of season 1 of Inferno: *Michael Douglas as Vlad Drăculea,whose back-story is a take on the real person but for Inferno will have quite the interesting twist. ;) *Lana Del Rey and Lady Gaga in unspecified roles as of yet. There characters will come in towards the end of season 1 and become more prominent in season 2. *Rosamund Pike as Arabella's mother will make her first experience in the episode Arabella. Furthermore, as you all know that sometime in the near future we will learn of the land of Camelot and how it connects to the Inferno Universe. Some of the characters confirmed to appear thus far from Arthurian Legends are: *Taron Egerton as King Arthur of Camelot *Henry Cavill as Sir Lancelot *Natalie Dormer as Guinevere *Andrew Garfield as Merlin *Tatiana Maslany as Morgan le Fay Main Cast : (Series Regulars) *''Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim)→TBA/15'' *'Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann)→ TBA/15' * Chloë Grace Moretz asArabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamalittleliar)→ TBA/15 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by:Jay)→ TBA/15 *''Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann) → TBA/15'' *'Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay) → TBA/15' *''Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) → TBA/''15 *'Ryan Rottman as Alexander(created by: Selena)→ TBA/15' Supporting Cast : (Recurring Guest Stars) TBA Guest Cast: ( 5 episodes or less): TBA ' '''Special Guest Stars: ''( From Bloodlines ) 'TBA' TBD Graphic.jpg|''Bloodlines & Inferno Cast Iceinferno.jpg|''Inferno Season 2 Teaser Poster'' Sienna Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Sienna'' Sophia Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Sophia'' Bella Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Arabella'' Tara Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Tara'' Tara 2 Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Tara'' Tara 2B Fox.png|''Alternate Tara Poster in Season 2'' Daimon Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc: Daimon Abigor'' Eric Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Eric'' Todd Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Todd'' Alexander Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Alexander'' Josh Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Josh'' Kiera Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season): Kiera'' Alietta Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Alietta'' Jamie Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (Season 2): Jamie'' Phillip Ice 2.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc(Season 2): Phillip'' Phillip Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc(Season 2): Phillip'' TBD Category:Original Content Category:Upcoming Season Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno Season 2